(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus and a deposition method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, many efforts have been made for mass production in a semiconductor process. Particularly, since an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process has a problem of low throughput, a variety of attempts have been made to overcome that problem. For example, a batch-type chamber was introduced in which a plurality of substrates are mounted vertically. Another type of chamber includes a plurality of single wafer processing reactors therein. In the latter case, a multi-reactor chamber developed by ASM Genitech Korea Ltd. is released and in use commercially, and is also disclosed in detail in Korean Patent No. 782529. The multi-reactor chamber has a plurality of single wafer reactors inside of it, but each of the reactors is individually controlled. Therefore, the multi-reactor chamber can achieve mass productivity and precise control over each substrate, which cannot be achieved in conventional batch-type apparatuses.
Recently, as the critical dimension (CD) of device circuits gradually decreases, demand for a low temperature process has increased, and much attention has been paid to a plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) process of which the existing conventional thermal ALD process and a plasma process are combined. The basic patent of the PEALD process has been described in detail in Korean Patent No. 273473 filed by ASM Genitech Korea Ltd. Recently, in order to accomplish mass production of the PEALD process, the plasma process has been applied to the multi-reactor chamber. In general, a radio frequency (RF) generator and a matching box are applied to each reactor one by one. However, a plurality of RF generators and matching boxes that are used lead to high cost. Further, in order to obtain the uniform characteristics during a deposition process performed on a plurality of substrates, plasma power supplied to each substrate needs to be precisely controlled.
In order to supply plasma power to each reactor, a vacuum relay which is commercially on sale may be applied. In the case of the vacuum relay, however, the plasma power may not be uniformly supplied, due to a short lifetime, frequent contact failures and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.